Nocturn
Nocturn is a Darknut, and member of the Darknut Black Guard. Background Nocturn is a Darknut. He once appeared as a foe to Link and Leank in their quests. At first he fought Link in both the Forest Temple and Spirit Temple (not shown in gameplay), as at that moment the Darknut Army had served Ganondorf. After Ganondorf's defeat and the Darknut Army's secession from his army, Nocturn returned to Darknut Castle to await his next task. An army known as the Confederacy had attacked the castle several years later, and ended with Nocturn's decapitation. He was resurrected some time after because he had earned it via a promised promotion for a spot in the Black Guard, an elite team of Darknuts that are assigned multiple tasks, such as suicidal missions, serving as bodyguards, and many other jobs. Nocturn was later assigned to guard the Temple of Time, and he remained there for centuries, unfortunately ending up hypnotized by Ganondorf to continue serving him until Leank arrived. With his arrival, Nocturn, still hypnotized, dueled Leank for a short time before being defeated. He was knocked out at the end of the duel (though shown exploding in-game, he was knocked out), and remained there for some time. History After his defeat, Nocturn followed Leank through the portal in the Temple of Time to his timeline. He went to Hyrule Castle some time later on, and was given different, gold-colored armor until the rest of his armor is retrieved. He later fought Leank outside of the throne room, and was once again defeated. With Ganondorf's defeat, Nocturn was freed from the spell. He returned to the Temple of Time to retrieve his armor, and after reclaiming it, returned to Link's timeline. He had once followed Leank into the Hero of Time's timeline to aid him as thanks for freeing him from Ganondorf's spell. Some time after this, however, the Darknut Army and Hyrule became enemies, and as a result, Nocturn became their enemy as well. He had multiple battles with Leank and other Hyrulean soldiers, both fighting desperately for their nations. Fighting style Nocturn has multiple fighting styles, each one depending on the environment. *If Nocturn is fighting on a battlefield, he will simply use his normal sword and switch to his Longsword if his armor is removed. *If Nocturn loses his shield and armor on his arms, he will unsheathe his Longsword and duel with both his large sword and the Longsword. *If Nocturn is fighting an enemy who seems too weak, he will even the fight out by removing his armor and shield, and switching to his Longsword. *If Nocturn sees a fight as fair even when he's in his armor, he will fight like a normal Darknut. Gallery File:Screen shot 2011-10-28 at 7.04.10 PM.png|Link and Nocturn duel in the Spirit Temple File:Screen shot 2011-10-28 at 7.01.23 PM.png|Nocturn duels Leank in the Temple of Time. File:Screen shot 2011-10-28 at 6.59.37 PM.png|Nocturn and a fellow Darknut fight a Hyrule Commander in Hyrule Castle.